The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Rubus idaeus (raspberry variety) known by the varietal name ‘BP 1522’.
The new variety was discovered in September of 2015 in Trento, Italy as part of a planned breeding program. The purpose of the breeding program was to develop early ripening primocane raspberry varieties with excellent fruit quality and reduced crop costs when compared to currently available primocane raspberry varieties. The new variety is the result of a cross between raspberry variety ‘Regina’ (female parent, unpatented in the United States, CPVO Grant No. 39542) and an unnamed raspberry variety (male parent, unpatented). When compared to ‘Regina’, the new variety exhibits an overall shorter growth habit due to a combination of its shorter plant height and laterals. The new variety is similar to its parental varieties in exhibiting a strong primocane trait, early fruit ripening, conical fruit shape, as well as in fruit size and taste. Further, when compared to raspberry variety named ‘Sugana’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 21,357), ‘BP 1522’ exhibits shorter canes and laterals, dryer fruits, and improved fruit consistency (especially when harvested in warmer periods). The new variety was first asexually reproduced by root cuttings in Trento, Italy in January of 2016. Continued observations of asexual reproductions of the new variety have confirmed that the distinguishing features of this new cultivar come true, remain stable, and are retained through successive propagations.
The following traits are determined to be basic characteristics of this new cultivar which distinguish this raspberry plant as new and distinct when compared to other raspberry varieties known to the breeder:                1. Conical fruits;        2. Excellent flavor;        3. Easy to pick—even when still pink in color;        4. Big drupelets that are slightly opaque;        5. Medium-sized, dark-colored, downward sloping thorns; and        6. Short canes and laterals—canes are almost 20 cm shorter than most modern primocane raspberry varieties.        